icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heeelllooo/When will the Seddie moment happen? and Episode summaries
Here are my thoughts!!!! and (underneath it is what mite but probably won't happen as a possibility and HOPE :D) iHire an Idiot For iHire an Idiot, no shipping will happen (awww). I think the "serious" talk was Freddie telling Carly how dumb Cort is. The only that can happen is their friendship gets stronger.... Spencer gets caught, and asks Gibby to help him. Gibby tries to sneak it in and also gets caught. (caught 2 times, total). ALTERNATIVE [but probably wont happen The serious talk MAYBE goes like this: (ALL PARAPHASED) Freddie, "He's worthless" etc Carly "No he isn't...y are you jealous? I thought we talked about getting over the 'hero thing'." Freddie: secret script (saying he loves some1) Admits it's with Sam and that's the reason why he doesn't want Cort there. iPity the Nevel No shipping. Probably be like iGet Pranky, and will be very funny. T (caught 2 times, total). Carly (dresses as farmgirl), Sam (dresses as idiot farm girl w/ mustache), Freddie (Edward Cullen). They help Nevel (idk y) and be4 helping they had a dartboard with his picture on it. (I think this was scheduled to launch on Oct. 28/29 due to dressing up for Halloween) ALTERNATIVE Not sure... i need 2 see previews to make suggestions... iParty with Victorious Carly and Sam goes to confront this guy that he's cheated on. Sam raps at the end. ALTERNATIVE Sam and Freddie get closer, possibly due to promo 310 having a Seddie moment? I think 310 will air after iParty IF it has some SEDDIE moment because it gives the writers feedback on this moment and whether or not it will affect other episodes. . (like if iKiss will affect iGive away a Car didn't; everyone went back to being friends and same with iSaved your life. ... same plot. #310 This is the episode Dan is talking about, I Think. This date would be scheduled around late january or february which is a "couple months" from now (remember he promised something exciting that MOST of us (*hint hint* SEDDIE) would enjoy (MAYBE iParty with Victorious...unlikely). It makes logical sense since he never mentioned the title of this episode or gave a summary. The only thing is the promo code. Meaning that iParty with victorious maybe has Sam and Freddie as closer friends than previous episodes. Other episodes Basically, I am quite sure the cast recently started filming again in Nov 20ish? Ok so around nov. Dan has enough information about the iStart a Fanwar flop. This hints that maybe this episode will have some MAJOR seddie moments in it so we aren't disappointed. Dan wants us all happy so I believe if all other episodes don't have a Seddie moment then the first or second episode (of resumed filming will). Air date? hmm...February-March. Side Note: If a ship were to happen seddie, I recommend it happening near the very end of iCarly (they kiss or maybe start dating). Before the end, I recommend sam and freddie expressing each other's liking towards one another. (like its a secret where Freddie only trusts spencer and maybe Sam trusts Carly?). Finally the ship seddie is Freddie choosing who to KISS. in iKiss yes Freddie initated, but had Sam not gone to visit him, there wouldn't be a kiss. for iSaved your Life, Carly iniated not freddie. Freddie has to choose this time! He let them initiate, rather than initating himself!! Category:Blog posts